


Blaine Anderson and the Crush on the Mohawked Hunk

by idrovemyimpalaintothesun



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Friendship, Glee - Freeform, Glee in Harry Potter Universe, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, OOC, Triwizard Tournament, gay relationship, possible gay sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrovemyimpalaintothesun/pseuds/idrovemyimpalaintothesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you take the Glee characters out of Lima and put them in Hogwarts?  A whole lot of crazy!  This story, set during the Triwizard Tournament, focuses on Hufflepuff Blaine Anderson, who is forced to face three life-threatening tasks, while navigating the perilous waters of crushdom.  Luckily, his friends are here to help him along the way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine Anderson and the Crush on the Mohawked Hunk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just a little heads up, this is my very first fanfic, so please be gentle! That being said, (constructive) criticism is always welcome. Also, what with the start of another school year on the horizon, I will most likely not be able to update very often. However, I will make sure that this story reaches completion! The main shipping in this story is Plaine. If this offends, please do not continue reading! Also, there are no Harry Potter characters featured in this story - it simply takes place at Hogwarts. The tasks will also not be the same as those in the book. I do not own Harry Potter or Glee - they belong to the amazing J. K. Rowling and Ryan Murphy! Now, without further ado, I present to you: Chapter One!

(Sorry, this is a work in progress. Please come back soon!)


End file.
